


Thanks for the Assist

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil enjoy themselves at Tourniquet. Featuring special guest Earl Harlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Assist

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [smutvale](http://smutvale.tumblr.com). Anonymous asked: Cecil reached across the restaurant table, holding out a piece of his meal for Carlos to try. "Looks delicious," Carlos said. He took in the food, along with Cecil's entire index finger. Cecil bit his lip to suppress a curse. Carlos nibbled before letting go, then gave a naughty wink as he slid from his chair to the floor under the table. "Carlos, what are y--" Cecil's question ended abruptly as he felt the wet heat of Carlos' mouth against his crotch. Cecil grabbed the table and braced himself.

This was not the first time Carlos’ exhibitionist side had shown itself. Cecil had gotten an inkling during their first date, when Carlos had shuffled him off into a stand of trees on what had seemed to be the pretense of doing science…then actually _done science_. Cecil’s emotions had gone from excitement to amusement to adoration, and after the date, after that first gentle kiss, he’d decided he must have interpreted incorrectly, that Carlos was innocent and sweet, and getting to know him intimately would be a long, slow, delightful process.

It did in fact turn out to be a delightful process, but it certainly wasn’t slow.

Their next date found Carlos pressing Cecil up against his front door, kissing him aggressively, hands roaming down his sides, moaning just a little too loudly into his mouth. He’d only just arrived to pick Cecil up.

Since then, there’d been any number of adventures: clumsy groping in the parking lot of the Moonlite All-Nite; an encounter, desperate and quick, in a stall at Big Rico’s; a surreptitious handjob in the middle of the street while gazing at the Museum of Forbidden Technologies; and, of course, the below-the-desk tempting of fate that left Cecil biting his knuckle and holding down moans on air.

And now here Carlos was, sucking him off under the dinner table.

It was the perfect way to celebrate their finally getting reservations at Tourniquet.

Cecil gripped the edge of the table with one hand and slipped the other beneath the long tablecloth, fingers questing for Carlos’ thick locks. He fisted his hand in Carlos’ hair, and a low moan issued forth from beneath the table.

“Shh,” Cecil warned, unable to suppress a grin. He tightened his fist.

“Hey, Cecil!” came a bright voice from his right. Cecil jumped, and his cock slammed into the back of Carlos’ throat. _Sorry!_ he thought, petting Carlos’ hair. Carlos didn’t seem to mind, though; without missing a beat, he grazed his teeth down Cecil’s shaft, finally stopping to suck hard at the head.

“Ohhhhhhh,” Cecil said. “Hey there, Earl!”

“It’s nice to see you here!” Earl said with a smile. “I guess it turned out to be a good thing that you couldn’t get a reservation until, um, Carlos got back.”

“Yeah,” Cecil said, and his voice came out like a pant, and he fought to control his breathing. “It’s really—really romantic.”

“Definitely,” Earl said. “I hope you like tonight’s special. Chef Mason let me develop it. I had this idea for chicken breast. I thought, what if you _cooked it_?”

“Yesssssss,” Cecil said. “It’s _amaziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiEEEEEEEEE—!_ ”

“Cecil?” Earl leaned in with concern, putting a warm hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right, Cecil?”

“Yes,” Cecil gasped. “Totally fine. No problem!” He bit back a shriek as Carlos swallowed around him.

Earl’s thumb was on his collarbone. Cecil’s very sensitive collarbone. If Earl so much as _grazed_ it…

“So long as you’re sure,” Earl said, withdrawing his hand. Cecil let out a long sigh, and he wasn’t sure it was of relief or regret. Carlos chose that moment to press his tongue against Cecil’s slit. Cecil jerked and twitched and tugged at Carlos’ hair.

“I guess I should be getting back to the kitchen,” Earl said. “Tell Carlos I said hello. And—and tell him it’s not polite to enjoy a treat in front of someone without offering to share.”

Earl’s face was suddenly three shades darker. Cecil gaped at him.

Carlos spoke up, his disembodied voice floating up from below the table. “I don’t mind sharing,” he said, voice rough, “if Cecil doesn’t mind.”

Now it was Earl’s turn to gape. “Wh–what?” he said.

“Kiss him,” Carlos suggested, and then loudly slurped Cecil’s cock back into his mouth.

Cecil’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. He goggled at Earl but could say nothing. Earl stood frozen, glancing from Cecil to the table to the kitchen and back again. Finally, suddenly, he leaned in and kissed Cecil hard on the mouth.

Cecil exploded down Carlos’ throat even as Earl swallowed his shrieks. Earl’s hands were cradling his face, and Carlos’ tongue was lapping away his come, and his muscles were tingling and his breath was deep and hard.

After Carlos seemed satisfied that he’d cleaned Cecil’s cock sufficiently, he crawled nonchalantly back out from under the table, settling in his seat with a smile. “Thanks for the assist, Earl.”


End file.
